Sept ans de trop
by Akunoko
Summary: Ali Baba éprouve pour Aladin un amour qui ne dit pas son nom. Troublé par cette affection qu'il juge malsaine, le Prince se confie presque malgré lui au jeune Magi, à qui il promet d'attendre sept ans de plus pour vivre pleinement son amour.
1. Promesse

Hmm alors voilà voilà. Une petite fiction Alibaba x Aladin qui comportera des chapitres très courts, mais le rythme de parution sera probablement régulier puisque j'en ai en réserve. La trame de l'histoire n'est pas respectée, puisque j'en suis à l'épisode 9 et que j'ai la (grosse) flemme de continuer, j'ai donc extrapolé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sa main effleure doucement les mèches bleu nuit, un tout petit peu, un souffle s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Autour d'eux, tout n'est que nuit paisible et chaleur. Le tissu brun de la tente les isole. Il regarde le visage endormi, lisse comme celui d'un bébé, il regarde la longue tresse qui s'enroule autour du bras trop fin, la petite main qui serre la flûte d'or, et tout ce corps minuscule en chien de fusil que le sommeil immobilise.

Il y a peu, les iris de la couleur du ciel nocturne étaient fixés sur lui, chargés d'affection et de bonheur, et Aladin s'endormait lentement, luttant en vain contre ses paupières tombantes… Ali Baba, s'appuyant sur un coude et la tête dans sa main, ses doigts tirant machinalement sur ses mèches blondes, le contemple. Il caresse encore un instant les cheveux d'Aladin, et sa main retombe à côté de la flûte.

Un long moment s'écoule au rythme de la respiration régulière de l'enfant, pendant lequel Ali Baba continue de le regarder, de ses yeux dorés brûlants. Et puis, doucement, il s'allonge complètement, saisit sa taille entre ses bras et le serre contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il ne peut pas se permettre ce genre d'étreinte lorsqu'Aladin est éveillé. Il ne veut pas lui montrer à quel point il tient à lui.

Pourtant un bras se faufile dans son dos et une main s'accroche au tissu de son long gilet beige, Aladin tressaille et ses cils battent deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne se blottisse contre le blond, nichant sa tête tout contre son torse. Ali Baba relâche alors la respiration qu'il avait retenue, et passe une main derrière la nuque de son ami, murmurant sans attendre de réponse :

« Tu crois que c'est normal, ce que je ressens, Aladin ? »

Vraiment, est-ce normal de contenir autant d'amour envers le petit Magi ? Est-ce normal de se sentir si sale lorsqu'il réalise qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour Aladin, qu'il est la personne à qui il tient le plus ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es normal. C'est seulement arrivé trop tôt, lui répond une voix ensommeillée tout contre sa peau. »

Un sursaut l'agite, suivit d'un frisson d'horreur. Comment Aladin a-t-il eu connaissance de ces sentiments douloureux qu'il s'applique à combattre chaque minute qu'il passe en sa compagnie ? Il aurait dû réfléchir plus avant de parler, ne jamais prendre le risque de se dévoiler, de dévoiler ce dont il a honte au jeune magicien.

« J'ai sept ans de trop, réplique-t-il, amer, en suivant du bout du doigt la fine tresse. »

Sept années qui représentent un fossé infranchissable. Il refuse de poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur Aladin en pensant à lui comme à autre chose qu'un ami. Il refuse de lui imposer des sentiments qui pourraient lui faire du mal. Si jamais il se laissait aller à les exprimer, même par de simples mots, Aladin serait sans doute choqué. Dans le pire des cas, il essaierait de le satisfaire et Ali Baba souffrirait encore plus.

Aladin se serre plus fort contre lui, et Ali Baba, qui ne distingue plus son visage, redoute que ses craintes se concrétisent, surtout lorsqu'il sent la main sans son dos trembler légèrement. Mais ce que lui chuchote la petite voix endormie, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'entendre :

« Attends-moi sept ans de plus, s'il te plaît. »

Dans sept ans, Aladin aura atteint son âge. Il aura grandi, et Ali Baba aura vieilli. Aladin ne sera peut-être plus Aladin. Ils auront peut-être eu le temps de s'oublier mutuellement. Mais au cœur de cette nuit, ils sont toujours aussi jeunes, et ce genre de promesse pourrait permettre à Ali Baba de mettre du baume sur ses blessures. Il n'a qu'à se convaincre que dans sept minuscules années il aura le droit d'éprouver pleinement ce qu'il doit cacher à présent.

« Promets-moi que tu seras là, chuchote-t-il, la bouche contre les cheveux bleus.

- C'est promis, répond Aladin sur le même ton alors que les yeux d'Ali Baba se ferment.

- Sept ans, répète-t-il. »

Il sent Aladin se redresser et quitter la prison de ses bras, il le sent se pencher vers lui et il se tend, il attend, il a peur lorsqu'un souffle caresse sa bouche. Il voudrait le repousser. Lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de se forcer. Mais il peut juste rester sans bouger lorsque deux lèvres se posent sur sa joue, aussi légères et innocentes qu'une plume de duvet blanc.

« Je t'adore vraiment, Ali Baba, rit le Magi en s'affalant sur lui. »

Et pour la première fois de la soirée, un mince sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du prince de Bagbad.


	2. Attente

La vie royale a sans doute de nombreux avantages, mais Ali Baba ne les voit pas. Il passe ses journées dans son palais, à ordonner, organiser, contrôler, s'ennuyer. Il ne pense même pas à s'échapper de cette vie qui est devenue sa routine depuis déjà plusieurs années. Des vêtements taillés dans des étoffes trop riches et chaque jour différents, une foule trop admirative qui clame son nom dès qu'il s'avance à son balcon…

Motiver les foules, proclamer des discours, ce n'est pas ce à quoi il excelle le plus, mais il a bien fallu qu'il s'y fasse. Le peuple croit à chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche et lui aussi doit y croire. Il a des conseillers financiers, des suivants, une cour, mais pas d'esclaves. Le roi a aboli l'esclavage, rétabli l'économie de Bagbad, fait construire de nouveaux quartiers pour ceux qui vivaient dans les taudis…

Les souvenirs des jours éprouvants qui précédèrent sa montée sur le trône sont toujours bien inscrits dans sa mémoire, mêlés au souvenir d'un petit être rieur et curieux dont les « pourquoi » résonnent parfois dans son esprit. Peu après le couronnement d'Ali Baba, Aladin est parti. En quête de lui-même, de ses origines et de son pouvoir de Magi. L'aimé des âmes n'est plus jamais revenu dans la cité, et l'image d'un petit garçon, une flûte autour du cou, s'efface doucement des pensées du roi, rongée par un flou qu'il ne peut combattre.

Il veut le revoir.

L'année de ses dix-sept ans, et la promesse murmurée aux creux de ses bras, il veut s'en rappeler aussi longtemps que durera son existence. Les sept années sont presque écoulées. Aujourd'hui, Ali Baba a atteint ses vingt-quatre ans, et une célébration a été organisée pour l'occasion, un grand bal où toute la ville est conviée.

Etendu en travers de son lit, il profite des quelques instants de répit. Au fond de son cœur, il espère revoir Aladin, revoir son sourire éclatant, revoir son ami Ugo, aussi, et plonger dans les yeux dont il commence à oublier l'expression. Il a beau chercher et remuer sa mémoire, le temps déforme le regard du magicien. S'il ne venait pas…

Si vraiment il ne venait pas, il s'autoriserait à tout faire pour l'oublier. Si la promesse est brisée, ça signifie qu'Aladin ne se préoccupe plus de lui, tout simplement, et qu'il devra essayer de passer à autre chose. Regarder la vie avec des yeux neufs. Cesser d'attendre.

Ali Baba roule sur le côté, et dégaine sa lame pour en admirer l'éclat. La marque est toujours bien présente. Ayant appris à maîtriser son Djinn aux côtés de Sinbad, le roi a gagné en puissance, si bien que sa garde est devenue superflue. Mais c'est le protocole, le roi doit être accompagné d'hommes armés lors de ses déplacements.

« Viens me voir, Aladin… C'est ta dernière chance, déclare-t-il en rangeant la courte épée dans son fourreau. »

Il se redresse, passe une main lasse dans ses fins cheveux blonds. Il a attendu ce jour… Ce soir, il va enfin savoir s'il a lui aussi passé ces sept ans de voyage à penser à lui, à attendre, le cœur impatient, de le revoir. Ce soir, il saura enfin si son amour s'est terni, s'il n'était destiné qu'à l'image brouillée et dansante de l'enfant, ou s'il s'adresse encore au jeune homme bien vivant qu'il doit être à présent.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarque pas la silhouette qui se faufile dans la pénombre de sa chambre, et sursaute lorsqu'on lui pose une main sur l'épaule. La personne qui s'assoit à côté de lui n'est autre que sa jeune épouse, Jasmine.

« Il est temps d'y aller, seigneur Sarja, chuchote la jeune fille à son oreille. »

Elle est vêtue de vert émeraude, son sarouel et sa tunique courte dévoilant son ventre plat, un fin voile d'étoffe vaporeuse dissimulant ses yeux sombres en amande. Ses cheveux très noirs sont relevés en une sorte de chignon sophistiqué, dont les ornements de perle sont assortis à son pendentif de jade.

Mais Ali Baba ne voit rien de tout ça. Les yeux fixés sur les babouches argentées de Jasmine, il se lève et lui tend la main, par automatisme. Une main fine se glisse dans la sienne et ils sortent dignement des appartements royaux, la peau sombre et satinée de la reine se parant de reflets brillants sous la lumière des lampes à huile.


	3. Le garde

La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la ville illuminée, mais le bal attire toujours du monde dans l'enceinte du palais. Peut-être est-ce la musique, ou bien le banquet, ou encore la magnificence de la demeure du roi qui captive ainsi les citoyens. Les portes sont toujours grandes ouvertes et laissent passer un flot incessant de personnes. Les jeunes filles sont parées d'or et de couleurs vives, les messieurs portent des tuniques claires et des bijoux peu imposants mais précieux. Les gardes, à l'entrée du palais, peinent à rester éveillés.

La sécurité d'une centaine d'habitants de Bagbad, mais aussi du couple royal lui-même est entre leurs mains. L'un d'entre eux, posté à droite de la grande porte, vacille et se tient appuyé sur le mur. Il est levé depuis l'aurore et doit encore rester ici longtemps – jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne la relève, au moins. Comment font les civils pour rester éveillés aussi tard ? C'est ce que ce demande ce garde en baillant le plus discrètement possible, lorsqu'une silhouette attire son attention.

Pas bien grande, et recouverte des pieds à la tête par une longue cape foncée, elle se dirige d'un pas assuré vers le palais, doublant sans peine ses voisins avec agilité et grâce. Il y a de quoi s'alarmer, lorsqu'on est un garde royal très fatigué. Alors, il hausse le ton, hèle la personne, lui fait signe de venir près de lui.

Docile, la silhouette obéit après un temps d'arrêt surpris.

« Relève ton capuchon, fait le garde d'un ton bourru en s'adressant à la personne qui lui fait face – une jeune fille ou un enfant, sûrement.

- Je ne peux pas, répond l'autre d'une voix posée. »

Alors c'est donc un garçon. Il n'est pas très grand, mais son intonation est déjà profonde. La voix de ce petit bout d'homme en impose, c'est certain.

« Ooh, et pourquoi tu peux pas ? se moque le garde en se penchant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. »

Mine de rien, il resserre son poing sur la garde de son épée.

« C'est pour faire une surprise, répond le jeune homme, dissimulant un sourire sous sa capuche.

- Montre-moi ton visage, et tu pourras entrer, fait le garde. »

Evidemment, s'il le juge suspect, il ne le laissera pas passer. Il est pieds nus, et des pointes de cheveux bleus effleurent presque le sol, au niveau de ses chevilles.

« Booon, d'accord, mais je remets ça après. »

Et sur ses paroles, il rejette la cape en arrière, dévoilant un visage enfantin surmonté d'un turban blanc, une pierre rouge scintillant au milieu de ses cheveux bleus, sur son front. Il écarte même le vêtement, laissant voir un simple gilet bleu, des bandages propres, une flûte dorée, une ceinture de tissu brun et un sarouel clair – rien de très dangereux. Il n'est vraiment pas très grand.

« Dis-moi, tu as quel âge ? s'inquiète le garde en voyant cette apparence juvénile.

- J'aurais dix-sept ans ce soir, l'informe le garçon avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Aaah, le même jour que le seigneur Sarja alors ! Tu en as de la chance ! Mais tu ne fais vraiment pas ton âge, petit.

- Je sais, réplique-t-il en rabattant sa capuche.

- Bah, vas t'amuser ! Et bon anniversaire ! s'exclame le garde en lui envoyant une tape amicale dans le dos, qui manque de le faire tomber. »

Une fois stable sur ses deux jambes, il se retourne et salue le garde de la main, lançant un « merci, bonne soirée monsieur ! » tandis qu'il s'éloigne dans la foule colorée. Le garde le suit un instant des yeux, jusqu'à le perdre de vue, se demandant ce qui amène un si petit gars, apparemment pas accompagné, dans ce grand palais un soir de fête. Peut-être qu'il voulait passer une soirée d'anniversaire inoubliable. Peut-être qu'il avait quelqu'un à retrouver ? Bah, le garde ne sait pas, et il ne saura jamais.

Du moment que la « surprise » ne concerne pas le roi, ça ne le regarde pas.


	4. Jasmine

Magnifique dans son costume d'apparat, Ali Baba regarde du haut de son trône le peuple s'agiter, danser au rythme de la musique entraînante, dévorer les pâtisseries qu'il a faites préparer. C'est la première fois qu'il organise une si grande réception pour un de ses anniversaires. Parce que le jour de ses vingt-quatre ans est un jour spécial.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître sa véritable date de naissance.

Pourtant, il a fait comme s'il la savait depuis tout petit, et a donné une fausse date au prêtre – une fausse date qui, de par sa simple intention de devenir vraie, est beaucoup plus importante. Cette date, c'est celle de la chaude nuit dans le désert. La nuit sous une tente, avec Aladin. La nuit de la promesse.

Sept ans exactement se sont écoulés depuis ce jour-là.

Il est conscient qu'ouvrir ainsi les portes de son palais attirera les malfrats, et que sa garde ne suffira certainement pas, mais il est assez fort pour défendre lui-même son peuple. Aucune inquiétude à ce sujet ne ternit son regard. Mais, il a beau parcourir des yeux le rassemblement de personnes, il ne retrouve pas le turban blanc qu'il cherche, ni la longue tresse bleue. Et l'angoisse lui serre le cœur.

« Jasmine, dit-il finalement, voulez-vous danser ? »

Il ne sait pas d'où lui vient ce vouvoiement. Sans doute de son profond respect envers sa cadette de quatre ans, qui tout en se pliant aux exigences de son rang, a su conserver sa nature espiègle. Sinbad, lui, se fait tutoyer par son conseiller Jafar. Mais entre Ali Baba et Jasmine, la politesse est de rigueur. C'est peut-être à cause de cette même politesse que leurs cœurs ne se sont jamais ouverts l'un à l'autre… Ou bien à cause du souvenir flamboyant d'un certain Magi.

La reine accepte, fière d'être la partenaire d'un homme aussi beau. Ali Baba est resplendissant dans ses vêtements rouge et or, ses bottes pointues de cuir noir et son long manteau blanc à liserés dorés. Cependant, sa véritable beauté réside dans ses iris d'or liquide, ses cheveux blonds et doux, sa peau blanche et parfaite, sa silhouette sculptée par des années d'entrainement à l'épée. Oui, Jasmine est très fière de danser avec le roi.

Elle est aussi fière lorsque les regards envieux des hommes et admiratifs des femmes se posent sur son époux.

Mais jamais son mariage n'a été consommé. Le roi n'a jamais daigné la toucher comme une femme ni même partager son lit, prétextant qu'ils ont bien encore le temps de concevoir un héritier. Qu'il est loin d'être mort. Il ne semble pas comprendre qu'avoir un enfant n'est pas la seule motivation de Jasmine lorsqu'elle lui fait des avances…

Elle, en revanche, est loin d'être idiote et a compris que quelque chose rend inaccessible le cœur et le corps d'Ali Baba. Un passé qu'elle ne connaît pas, des événements qu'il a vécu bien avant qu'elle n'arrive, jeune princesse de seize ans, à la cour du seigneur Sarja.

Plus qu'un approximatif « quelque chose » ou que « des événements », elle soupçonne une personne bien réelle d'être la cause de sa froideur. Une personne qu'il aurait connue, plus jeune, et qu'il aurait aimée… Une personne que, peut-être, il aime et attend encore ?

En tournoyant avec son seigneur, sur une musique sensuelle, Jasmine oublie ses craintes. Elle arrivera à faire en sorte que le roi se confie à elle. Après quatre ans de vie commune, elle a acquis la certitude de son amour pour Ali Baba. Son cœur lui est entièrement dévoué. Elle attendra le temps qu'il faudra.

C'est la résolution qu'elle prend en voyant au-dessus d'elle le visage mélancolique de son mari, qui cherche du regard quelque chose dans la grande salle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il a, Ali Baba s'excuse auprès d'elle et stoppe la danse, la laissant seule au milieu de la pièce pour s'élancer en direction des grandes portes béantes.


End file.
